UMP45
The H&K UMP 45 is a powerful German PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked at Rank 6, or can be purchased with 2220 Credits (CR). History The "Universale Maschinenpistole 45" or "Universal Machine Pistol" is a .45 ACP 25-round box magazine fed PDW (Personal Defense Weapon), designed by Heckler & Koch in the 1990's as a successor to the MP5, also manufactured by the same company. The UMP 45 entered production in 1999, and is manufactured to this day. The HK UMP was adopted by several specialized military organizations; including''' US Customs and Border Protection, the Royal Thai Navy SEALs and the Jordanian Special Operations Forces. In the year 2000, H&K recalled certain UMP and USC serial numbers due to faulty operating handles. The faulty handles, made of a polymer, could break off making the weapons inoperable. In-Game The UMP 45 is a PDW, first introduced in the Phantom Forces Alpha (unconfirmed). It is found in the PDW section of guns, in the Scout (formerly Engineer) class. ''Damage and Range.'' The UMP 45 is a very powerful PDW, and offers a deadly damage output; despite the relatively low ROF (Rate Of Fire). It can kill a full health enemy in 3 head shots, and 3-4 body shots until 60 studs, where the damage will start dropping. The damage will be at it's lowest at 100 studs of range, where a full health enemy can be killed in 4 head shots, and 5 body shots. The weapon; on paper, is generally effective at long range, due to the generally low damage dropoff, however, the low ROF hinders this attribute, making it unrecommended for long range. If one wishes to be effective at long range, the user will have to hit headshots and use semi auto mode to be effective. Despite that, the UMP 45 is best effective at close-mid ranges. ''Recoil and Attachments'' In terms of recoil, the stock weapon has medium/low vertical and camera recoil, low horizontal recoil, and medium backwards/blow-back recoil. The recoil is generally low, however, the low ROF makes the recoil "bouncy" which can slightly hinder the weapon's usability against small targets (EG: Lying down enemies, crouching enemy player behind cover) at medium/long range. If one wishes to overall lower the recoil, a typical Angled grip, Green laser, and Compensator setup can be effective. This setup however, increases the vertical recoil. One alternative to this setup is to use the VCOG 6x Scope, Angled Grip, Canted Iron SIghts, and Compensator. This setup not only heavily, if not completely mitigates the aforementioned vertical "bouncing" in the recoil, but allows users to switch between a long range optic, and a canted iron sight to accustom to different ranges. This; at the cost of higher vertical recoil. A great alternative to lowering vertical recoil is to use a Stubby grip, Green laser and Muzzle Brake can be very effective. The default iron sights are generally effective at only short-medium ranges, as the front sight is rather thick to be usable at long range, and the generally low zoom/magnification of said sights. Optics like the Kobra Sight, Coyote sight, or Reflex sight are generally recommended. ''Other information and Summary'' The UMP 45 overall has a powerful damage output. It can be deadly at close range, however, to be more effective at long ranges, one should tap fire (Fire intentional short bursts on automatic guns). It is generally recommended to get to cover, and/or flank frequently while reloading, because the reload time of the UMP can be generally considered long. This in turn, makes the task of getting back into a fight riskier, and longer. And if one is unskilled, they will see their ammunition quickly burned, due to the generally below average magazine capacity, of 25 rounds. Which forces frequent reloads. However, the low recoil and powerful damage makes up for it. ''Summary''' The UMP 45 is an overall great PDW, it's generally low TTK (''Time To Kill) makes it very potent at close range and medium range, despite the average reload, below average capacity and low rate of fire. It is a very good gun to use in many situations. Available Attachments Pros and Cons Pros: * Very high maximum and minimum damage for its class * Low time-to-kill * Good handing, low to moderate recoil * Overall low damage drop off * Low unlock rank * Semi-auto is very effective for long range engagement * More accurate than most if not all PDW's Cons: * Low rate of fire, 1 redeeming factor is the high damage * Below average magazine capacity, of 25(+1) rounds * Long range capabilities generally limited without tap firing and/or headshoting Gallery Trivia * Currently, the UMP45 and the M1911 are the only guns that use ,45 ACP rounds in the game. * The UMP 45 has the highest damage per shot for a PDW in game; tied with the MP5/10. ** In the Alpha, the maximum damage was 40 * The 45 in its name stands for the ammunition it uses, .45 ACP ** There are also UMP 9 and UMP 40 models, which use 9x19mm and .40 S&W respectively. They also shoot slightly faster at 650 RPM and larger magazine capacities of 30. Reference Category:Primary Category:Weaponry Category:PDW Class Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary Weapons